Rumah Kardus
by synstropezia
Summary: Siberia tempat Camus tinggal telah ditaklukkan oleh saint kegelapan. Kemudian bersama orang tuanya, Camus kabur menuju Jepang yang naasnya; ia menjadi sebatang kara karena orang tuanya meninggal. Bingung harus ke mana, tiba-tiba saja ia tiba di sebuah permukiman kumuh dan bertemu Milo. (AU!Version)


_Perih._

Tubuhnya terus menggumamkan itu, walau sang bocah lebih menakutkan kejaran musuh yang tak kunjung gentar. Camus adalah namanya–berasal dari Siberia yang dikenal sebagai es abadi, namun tempat itu kini telah dijadikan taman perburuan oleh para saint kegelapan. Ia kabur bersama orang tuanya dengan menjadi penumpang gelap, dari sebuah kapal menuju Jepang. Namun, naas karena di pelarian tersebut ayah dan ibunya meninggal dibunuh musuh.

_Hah ... hah ... hah ..._

Darah terpatri di sepanjang jalan yang Camus lewati. Luka gores di punggungnya menganga lebar, walau orang-orang yang menontoni langkah terseok-seok itu telah hilang iba–tampak dari pandangan mereka yang kosong, dan begitu kelam.

_BRUKKK!_

"Perhatikan langkahmu, bocah! KAU MAU CARI MATI?!" bentak seorang preman menendang perut Camus. Buku di rengkuhannya masih terpeluk, sementara bocah sembilan itu terjatuh membentur tanah.

"Cepet minta maaf! Orang baru jangan berlagak di sini!"

"Saya ... enggak salah. Kamu yang menabrakku sebenarnya." Iris sewarna samudra itu tidaklah gentar dan gemetar walau sejenak. Dibandingkan preman bertato yang sok membentak-bentak, saint kegelapan lebih mengerikan sekaligus membakar amarah.

"Berani juga kau. Kalau nangis jangan salahin gue pokoknya!"

Tanpa ampun preman tersebut memakinya sembari menendangi perut Camus. Cerita dongeng yang merupakan peninggalan orang tuanya terlepas dari pelukan, dan terdorong ke depan membuat Camus buru-buru mengulurkan tangan–bacaan tersebut berarti untuk dia, meski di luar semua itu ada sebuah kata-kata yang ingin Camus wujudkan, agar orang tuanya bisa lebih tenang di nirwarna.

"Bukumu terlihat bagus. Kalo dijual pasti mahal, nih." Sebelum pemiliknya merebut kembali kenangan berharga itu, tangan Camus kini turut menjadi sasaran. Kehilangan banyak darah menyebabkan pandangan Camus memudar, meski bocah tetaplah bocah karena ia sangat keras kepala.

"Baiklah. Jika kau ingin tanganmu hancur, bakal gue kabulin kalo gitu."

_Apa pun asal jangan bukunya. Apa pun asal jangan bukunya ... _batin Camus berulang kali dengan putus asa. Ia tidak lagi kuat mempertahankan kesadaran. Hitam pun datang menggelapkan tatapannya yang sedikit berair. Setelah itu Camus berhenti merasai apa pun, walau semua itu tak masalah–dia pasti bangun untuk melanjutkan pencarian.

_Mungkin benar atau bisa saja salah, belum waktunya bagi Camus untuk menemukan arti dari kata-kata yang dahulu ibu titipkan._

* * *

**Rumah Kardus**

**Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi.**

* * *

_"Dongeng yang ibu ceritakan ini bukan sembarang dongeng, Camus. Suatu hari nanti kamu pasti menemukannya entah kapan, dan cerita tersebut akan menjadi kenyataan."_

Lembut. Dadanya perlahan menghangat oleh suara halus yang singgah dalam benak, lantas berlalu untuk menyadarkan Camus dari tidur panjang yang terasa singkat. Mata biru dongker itu mengerjap-ngerjap hendak menyesuaikan diri. Saat Camus sadar seutuhnya, bukan lagi langit yang ia temui tengah menaungi kepala, melainkan atap dari kardus di mana sinar jingga menyelusup melalui celah-celah kecil yang tercipta.

"Ini di ma-" Pertanyaan Camus terhenti, ketika ia membalikkan tubuh ke samping kanan. Ternyata selain dirinya, terdapat bocah sepantaran dia yang tertidur dengan udel ke mana-mana.

"Nyam ... nyam ... ayamnya enak ... bangettt!" Mengigau, kah? Rasa penasaran menjadikan Camus berniat memperhatikannya, sekalian menunggu anak ini bangun untuk berterima kasih soal luka yang sudah diobati.

"Oi, Aiolia. Awas aja lo berani rebut ayam gue." Mungkin temannya. Lagi pula Camus acuh tak acuh dengan nama yang dia sebut, karena sekarang ini–

"UDAH GUE BILANG JANGAN SEMBARANGAN REBUT." _PLAKKK! _Tahu-tahu tangan bocah itu terangkat, dan pipi kanan Camus tidak sengaja menjadi sasarannya. Mau marah pun ia bingung harus bagaimana, mengingat Camus berutang budi pada orang ini.

Entah memang waktunya bangun, atau dia sadar telah menjadikan seseorang korban, bocah ini pun menguap lebar sembari perlahan-lahan mengangkat tubuh. Camus masih setia dengan wajah datar untuk menyambut si penyelamat, karena dirinya memang begini sejak awal.

"Akhirnya lo bangun juga. Gue bosen nunggunya, jadi ikut tidur daripada mati bosen." Semringah benar wajahnya membuat kekesalan Camus seketika surut. Namun, ekspresi berseri-seri itu hanya sebentar karena setelahnya dia terkaget-kaget terus berteriak.

"Pipi kanan lo kenapa?! Apa preman barusan masuk ke rumah gue, terus ngehajar lo lagi? Kali ini bakal gue beri pelajaran kalo gitu!"

Mencium bau premanisme bangkit dari cara bicaranya Camus segera menghentikan. Ia menggeleng sewaktu bocah sepantarannya itu melotot, lantas menarik-narik tangan dia agar mendengarkan dengan tenang.

"Tadi kamu tertidur lalu mengigau. Tanganmu tidak sengaja mengenai saya." Penjelasan yang singkat, padat, dan jelas itu membuatnya ber-oh ria. Gara-gara salah menebak situasi, dia malah garuk-garuk kepala akibat malu.

"Maaf kalo gitu. Kebiasaan buruk gue itu suka mengigau soalnya."

"Bukan masalah. Saya yang seharusnya minta maaf karena merepotkan."

"Yang merepotkan itu preman yang ngehajar lo! Sembarangan banget mau nyuri barang orang, terus dijual ke kota. Buku itu berharga buat lo, kan?" tanyanya menunjuk benda di pojok rumah kardus. Hanya sedikit robek di bagian kover sewaktu Camus cek.

"Tahu dari mana?"

"Pas gue temuin, lo terus pegang itu buku meski tangan lo remuk. Tapi tenang aja, udah diobatin sama Dokter Shion. Paling sebulan sembuh."

Sebulan, ya ...? Kira-kira apa yang harus dilakukannya kalau terluka separah ini, dan dengan apa Camus bisa membalas budi? Langit-langit rumah kardus tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, tetapi membisu entah akan membawakan angin sebagai petunjuk, atau tidak sama sekali. Sementara Camus sibuk berpikir, bocah sepantarannya tengah mengeluarkan sepotong roti yang dibelah dua untuk diberikan kepada Camus.

"Mikir apa sih? Kalo mau mikir, makan dulu rotinya. Entar otak lo berasap gara-gara kehabisan tenaga."

"Buat saya?" Kini giliran Camus yang bertanya sambil menunjuk diri sendiri. Cuaca yang panas ditambah sikap kikuk Camus membuatnya semakin gerah, dan ia pun berinisiatif dengan membuka kepalan tangan Camus kemudian meletakkan roti.

"Iyalah emang sapa lagi? Enggak gue racunin, kok. Lo jangan curiga gitu."

"Kenapa bisa tahu saya curiga?"

"Anak jalanan kayak gue udah biasa sama yang begituan. Nolong orang dikit pasti dicurigai habis-habisan. Pernah juga digebuk gara-gara dikira mau nyolong dompet, padahal niatnya mengembalikan."

"Tidak perlu diceritakan, kok." Tanpa alasan jelas lengan Camus disikut. Sekarang bocah sepantarannya ini memperhatikan ia dari ujung kepala hingga kaki, membuat Camus memalingkan wajah sambil menutup tubuhnya yang telanjang dada.

"Ja-jangan memandangi saya seperti itu."

"Pfttt ... AHAHAHA! Santai aja padahal. Sesama cowok ini. Atau lo gugup karena kita belum kenalan?"

Dia mengulurkan tangan, dan senyumannya bikin meleleh sekaligus kagum–diam-diam bagi Camus, orang ini seperti pahlawan karena mengingatkannya pada perkataan ibu; hero punya senyum yang lebar, percaya diri, juga cerah. Entah bagaimana pula Camus merasa telah menemukan dunia baru di sepasang mata itu–dunia yang lebih kecil dibandingkan dataran es Siberia, namun meneduhkan dengan kehangatannya.

"Kenalin, nama gue Milo."

"Salam kenal. Nama saya Camus." Tangan mereka saling menjabat. Sensasi ini mengingatkan benaknya pada dua sahabat di Siberia–Hyoga dan Issac yang secara tidak langsung, mengubah ekspresi Camus menjadi masam–Milo menyadari itu, lalu menepuk pundak teman barunya.

"Omong-omong kenapa lo bisa ke sini? Pakaiannya tebel banget lagi."

"Soal itu saya–", "Kalo gue udah ada di permukiman kumuh ini dari kecil. Orang tua gue meninggal dua tahun lalu gara-gara sakit parah. Dulu Dokter Shion belum ada, jadinya susah mau berobat juga." Kenapa malah Milo yang bercerita duluan? Namun, Camus memang lebih suka menyimak sehingga pertanyaan tersebut kurang mengganggu.

"Semenjak orang tua gue enggak ada, gue jadi maling di kota. Roti yang lo makan itu sebenernya hasil curian gue. Maaf karena merahasiakannya."

"Kenapa mencuri?"

"Habis kalo gue semir sepatu kayak Mu sama Shaka kapan sejahteranya coba? Bosenin banget lagian kerjaannya. Bisa-bisa gue lempar duluan itu sepatu." Mereka adalah rekan senasibnya, selain Aiolia yang barusan disebut-sebut. Milo berniat mengenalkannya, andaikata Camus tertarik.

"Saya bingung mau komentar apa." Lagi pula mereka baru mengenal. Menurut Camus tidak sopan jika ia menasihati Milo supaya berhenti, karena cowok yang lahir pada bulan November itu pasti memiliki alasan, juga terpaksa.

"Mungkin gara-gara kerjaan gue maling, orang yang gue balikin dompetnya itu jadi salah sangka."

"Tidak kamu curi?"

"Sempet niat tobat, terus ikut ngamen aja sama Deathmask sama Aprodhite. Tapi susah banget buat berhenti. Ini aja gue tanpa sadar nyuri lagi. Kebiasaan dari dua tahun lalu, sih."

Meskipun tahu roti di genggamannya adalah hasil curian, Camus tetap melahap bagian yang tersisa. Tindakan tersebut membuat Milo terbelalak, lalu ia sengaja menyembunyikan keterkejutan ini dengan menontoni langit-langit rumah kardus. Kesabaran Milo memang pendek, dan itu terbukti karena matanya kembali menemui Camus yang terdiam. Namun, semua terasa berbeda bagi Milo walau kejadian sekarang seperti yang lalu-lalu.

Ketidaksabarannya kali ini bukan disebabkan amarah, melainkan sesuatu seperti rindu yang Milo sendiri gagal pahami. Ia ingin cepat-cepat menurunkan kepala, untuk memastikan Camus masih di samping. Kalau tak begitu Milo pikir Camus akan menghilang secara ajaib. Milo pun tidak lagi tahu bagaimana ekspresi Camus yang selalu dia tebak, dan itu sangat mengerikan.

Ah. Dirinya ini kenapa pula? Menyebalkan sekali!

"Ho-hoi ..."

"Ya?"

"Ekhem! Jadi begini, lo ... enggak merasa jijik sama gue?" Bukan karena belum mandi atau sejenisnya yang dia maksud. Camus memberi tatapan seolah-olah memahami maksud Milo, membikin yang bersangkutan lega bukan main.

"Untuk apa jijik sama kamu?"

"Karena gue maling! Orang-orang benci maling. Masa lo kagak?" Terkesan menantang memang. Milo bertindak begini, karena ia bingung dengan dirinya yang bahagia saat Camus tak membuang roti tersebut–juga heran gara-gara mendadak takut Camus hilang seperti disulap.

"Tentu saja saya membenci maling."

"Tapi sorot mata lo enggak menunjukkan itu."

"Kalau itu saya benci caramu, tetapi bukan kamu-nya. Lagian, makanan tidak boleh dibuang-buang."

"Berarti boleh tau isi buku yang lo bawa itu?" Bagaimana pula topik ini bisa lari ke sana? Camus mengambil dongeng yang ayahnya hadiahkan di ulang tahun ke tujuh. Menyerahkan bacaan itu pada Milo yang justru menolak, entah disebabkan apa.

"Kasih tau aja isinya. Gue enggak bisa baca."

"Kemampuan bercerita saya buruk."

"Inti ceritanya, deh. Jelasin aja dalam satu kalimat atau terserah." Walau Milo berani taruhan Camus pasti tetap irit menggunakan kata-kata.

"Seseorang yang menemukan rumahnya."

"Menemukan rumah? Emangnya dia abis tersesat atau gimana?" Judul cerita tersebut pakai bahasa alien pula. Makin kesulitanlah Milo menerka isi buku Camus, sampai mengacak-acak rambut saking terlalu jengkel.

"_Rumah_ yang saya maksud adalah 'rumah' dalam artian lain. Seperti seseorang yang selalu menanti kepulanganmu."

"Jadi dongeng itu mau bilang seseorang bisa jadi tempat buat pulang? Terus diibaratkan kayak rumah?"

"Kira-kira begitulah."

Usai mendengarkan penuturannya Milo tiba-tiba menghela napas lega. Acap kali Camus merasa Milo sangat aneh. Namun, baik pandangan maupun panca indranya yang lain tak pernah berkeinginan membenci Milo, bahkan Camus pikir jika tidak demikian maka dia bukanlah Milo. Tentang sebuah rahasianya–di mana Camus sempat membayangkan Milo yang terus membisu, dan sekarang ia mengkhayalkannya lagi tanpa di sengaja, Camus sedikit ngeri.

Dengan sangat anehnya Camus ingin Milo mengajak dia berbicara, walau bocah Siberia ini sekadar menjawab menggunakan kepala atau gumaman kecil. Camus ingin tahu segala tentang Milo, dan dirinya paling menyukai kedatangan kata-kata karena setiap Milo berbicara; udara pun seolah-olah hidup, membuat napas Camus dipenuhi warna-warni yang menyenangkan.

Lain waktu jika takdir dan Milo berkenan, Camus akan berusaha memvariasikan jawaban, juga lebih berinisiatif untuk bercerita.

"Setelah luka lo sembuh mau ngapain?" Inilah pertanyaan utamanya. Terus jujur saja, Camus belum terpikirkan apa-apa sepanjang mengobrol dengan Milo.

"Entahlah. Yang pasti saya akan membalas budi padamu."

"Ini cuma saran, sih. Tapi gue harap lo mau tinggal di sini bareng gue. Cukup dengan itu aja, kok, balas budinya."

"Tinggal di rumah kardus ini bersama kamu?" Saking sulit dipercaya Camus bertanya lagi. Mula-mula Milo mengganguk antusias, tetapi semangatnya tidak bertahan lama.

"Eh. Lo punya orang tua, ya? Hampir aja gue lupa. Kalo enggak biarkan gue anterin lo–", "Tempat tinggal saya, Siberia, sudah dikuasai saint jahat. Orang tuaku terbunuh saat kami dikejar." Mendengar luka yang Camus ungkapkan itu Milo lagi-lagi terbelalak. Hanya saja, perasaannya di waktu ini bukanlah ketidaksabaran melainkan duka.

"Maaf. Gue enggak bermaksud bikin lo mengatakan itu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya merasa biasa saja, kok."

"Entah lo mau tau atau enggak. Pas lo bicara soal, 'seseorang yang menanti kepulanganmu', gue merasa kehilangan rumah kardus ini pun enggak apa-apa. Rasanya, kalo Camus yang pergi malah lebih bikin jengkel sama sedih."

"Milo?"

"Soalnya kalo rumah kardus bisa dibangun lagi. Di sini juga stoknya banyak banget sampai gue eneg liatnya. Tapi, beda hal sama seseorang yang menanti kepulangan kita, itu enggak semudah mencari kardus dan gue mau, lo selalu menanti kepulangan gue."

"Te ... terus ... tentu aja gue juga selalu menanti kepulangan lo. Andaikan itu betulan terjadi pasti membahagiakan banget. Karena gue entah gimana pengen bareng sama lo."

Terlalu sering melirik ke samping membuat Milo kesulitan menebak ekspresi Camus. Namun, dengan sangat ajaibnya hati Milo yakin sekarang ini Camus tengah tersenyum, karena atmosfer belum pernah sekaya ini, dan biasanya hanya menampilkan warna monokrom yang membosankan.

"Jadi ... lo mau atau enggak tinggal bareng gue?"

"Sekarang ini dan mungkin sampai kapan pun, saya tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolaknya."

"Beneran?! Kok gue malah kaget, ya?"

"Ibu saya selalu bilang, 'suatu hari nanti kamu akan menemukan _rumah _yang dimaksud dalam dongeng ini', dan saya rasa _rumah_ itu adalah kamu."

Sederhana saja bagi Camus. Hatinya merasa ia tidak memerlukan alasan untuk menjaga hubungan mereka, melainkan mengizinkan waktu terus mengalir agar pertalian keduanya bisa menjadi panjang dengan hal-hal tak terduga yang menarik.

Kalau memiliki alasan, kemudian jalan dari hubungan mereka tidak sesuai dengan alasan tersebut, maka hal-hal mengejutkan yang entah menarik, menjengkelkan, atau menyenangkan tak akan Camus izinkan mencampuri pertalian keduanya yang berarti; Milo bukanlah rumah yang Camus cari, karena ia masih menyimpan alasan untuk mempertahankan Milo.

"Boleh gue peluk lo?"

"Ken–" Belum sempat bertanya Milo lebih dulu melakukannya. Bocah berzodiak scorpio ini bahkan menangis membuat Camus bertanya-tanya.

"Nanti gue kenalin lo ke Mu, Shaka, Aldebaran, si kembar Saga-Kanon, kakak beradik Aiolos-Aioria, Deathmask, Aprodhite, Dohko, sama Shura. Entar kita bikin kesebelasan terus masuk teve!"

"Kalau sama saya dan kamu jadinya tiga belas, Milo."

"Biarin! Kipernya tiga orang aja biar enggak kebobolan."

"Nanti kamu jangan mencuri lagi, ya. Tidak baik." Saat Mu atau Shaka yang menasihati Milo masih berkepala batu. Tetapi kalau Camus yang memberitahu (apa lagi dengan nada lembut begini) detik ini juga rasanya Milo langsung tobat.

"Pasti, kok, pasti! Kalo misalnya gue mau mencuri lagi, tabok aja yang kenceng. Sekalian pake panci."

"Memang kamu punya panci?"

"Enggak! Oh iya. Ajarin gue baca tulis, ya, nanti. Gue mau baca dongengnya bareng-bareng sama lo. Terus judul dongengnya apaan? Kayak pake bahasa alien gitu." Sampai berentet begitu membuat Camus pusing. Belum lagi cara bicara Milo macam dikejar-kejar setan.

"Ini bahasa Inggris, Milo. Judulnya 'Place to Cry' yang artinya tempat untuk menangis."

Diam-diam tanpa Milo ketahui, Camus betulan tersenyum sekarang.

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Hai semuanya aku author baru di sini~ main ke fandom SS emang rasanya telat banget ya kalo sekarang? soalnya aku liat dikit banget fanfic di tahun ini wkwkw. tapi aku pengen banget nyumbang entri di sini, jadilah aku bikin Camus x Milo yang sejak awal emang udah ngefans banget sama pair ini. Oke moga kalian suka ya~ thx buat yang udah baca, review, fav, follow, aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~ mohon krisar juga karena ini fanfic pertamaku (enggak pede rasanya tapi harus yakin)


End file.
